


what's your number?

by jaehyunswife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunswife/pseuds/jaehyunswife
Summary: kim doyoung is obsessed with his crush, kim jungwoo, who he assumes he doesn't know. little does he know, jungwoo likes doyoung back.





	what's your number?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so don't judge me too much!! dedicated to my mother, tia

Jaehyun clicked his fingers, focussing Doyoungs attention back on him. "What do you want?" Doyoung said, bothered that he took his eyes away from the **ethereal** Kim Jungwoo. Doyoung sighed as he slumped his head into the palm of his hand, his eyes slowly reverting back to Jaehyuns. "I was telling you a whole story!" Jaehyun looked at Doyoung, who had already put his attention back to Jungwoo. Jaehyun just gave up trying to talk to Doyoung- it was useless, _he_ was useless.

"Why is he so perfect?" Doyoung carried on, with a hint of almost sadness in his voice, "It's unfair! How come he looks that good, he's just wearing sweatpants!" Doyoungs eyes wandered up and down Jungwoo, still sighing. "And the worst thing? He doesn't know who I am." Jaehyun, trying not to hold back a laugh, looked at Doyoung and managed to get out "You're whipped" before going into wild laughter about how in love his friend was.

Across the room, Jungwoo sat alone with his nose in a book and his airpods in. He was expecting Mark to be there, but _no shock_ , he was late. He pulled his phone out to text Mark asking where he was when he heard a scream behind him, and he practically jumped out of his skin (and dropped his phone on the floor). " _Mark_!" Jungwoo exclaimed, going 3 shades rosier than his usual honey skintone, glowing from embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jungwoo continued. "You wanted me here, didn't you?" Mark teased, "Are you staring at Doyoung or actually doing work?" 

"...Doing work." Jungwoo said, sounding unsure of himself. Mark sat down, getting himself comfortable and grabbing Jungwoos packet of popcorn and asked "What are you studying?" Inbetween chews. "French" Jungwoo replies, sighing. "How can one language be so hard? Like what even _is_ the 'imperfect past tense'?!" To which mark shrugged too, giggling. "So, let's talk about Doyo—" Jungwoo quickly interrupted Mark "Let's not! He's literally over there, and probably doesn't know who I am." Mark got up out of his seat, taking another handful of Jungwoos popcorn. "Doesn't know who you are? Jungwoo, please! He always stares at you. It's obvious!"

Jungwoo huffed, refusing to believe Mark. "There's no way he likes me! Doyoung is literally beautiful and then look at me. He's like a God and I'm just... Jungwoo." Mark furrowed his eyebrows, looking disappointed in Jungwoo "You're not just Jungwoo though, you're so much more! Don't put yourself down, if Doyoung doesn't love you I do!" Jungwoo then looked up and smiled at Mark, looking grateful for all the love he had been given. "I'm just being stupid" Jungwoo replied. "Anyway," he continued, "He's just a boy! We don't need boys anyway, they're stupid."

* * *

Doyoung opened his front door, entering an invisible wall of warmth. As he walked into his cramped kitchen, he let out a sigh. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I have a little bit of privacy.' What was Doyoung going to do with his private time you ask? Gush over Jungwoo of course. For some reason, Doyoung felt oddly confident. As he was scrolling through Jungwoos post _\- isn't he heavenly?_ He thought "I can message Jungwoo, pfft, easy!" So he got typing this message. "What should I say?" Doyoung pondered for a bit. Wouldn't just saying hey be basic? Do they take classes together- yes! 

kimdontyoung: hey jungwoo! it's doyoung from french. do you understand the imperfect past tense? i'm really struggling.

As Jungwoo was looking through Doyoungs instagram, a notification buzzed at the top of his screen. Jungwoo's eyes wandered to the top of his screen, only to come to the horrific realisation Doyoung messaged him. "Oh fuck. Did I accidentally like one of his posts? Fuck.. I'm in April 2016.. He'll think I'm a fucking stalker-" Jungwoo stop panicking once he realised that it was just about French work. 

snoopywoo: hii doyoungie. no i'm sorry :( i was actually hoping you could help me with that!

snoopywoo: if you're free tomorrow, we can go to the library and study together?

kimdontyoung: yeah, sure!! i'll wait for you outside the c block after school.

snoopywoo: okay :D see you then doyoung

"I'm literally dreaming, what the FUCK. Jaehyuyn come and pinch me this isn't real" Doyoung squealed to Jaehyun down the phone. "He knows who I am!! And wants to hang out with me! DOYOUNGS FIRST WIN" Jaehyun smiled, "I'm happy for you doie!! You deserve it. Who know's.. He could like you back." Doyoung gasped at even the thought, "There's no way! That would be a literal dream.

Doyoung threw his phone onto his bed, and walked into his bathroom. Putting on a black, plastic hairband over his invitingly deep, dark jet black hair to push it out his face while he washed his face for the night, Doyoung sighed. He finally felt content. Sadly, however, that feeling didn't last for long. Panic began to set in. "What should I wear tomorrow? Will my hair be okay? What if he hates my voice. OH GOD. What if he thinks I'm stupid?!" All these thoughts began rushing into his head, causing him even more stress than he usually had on his mind.

After deciding for a good 20 minutes what outfit he should wear, he fell onto his bed. He couldn't stop reading the texts between him and Jungwoo, his eyes kept on looking over them as his head reread and reread them. The thought of Jungwoo calling him Doyoungie in real life made his heart melt, thinking about those words coming out his mouth.

And there he lay. Drifting off to sleep, with the biggest bunny smile on his face he'd had in awhile.

* * *

Jungwoo sat in his last class, science, next to Lucas. He tapped his pencil on his paper repeatedly out of anxiety. Lucas, who was sitting next to him, gave him a reassuring smile. "Jungie, It'll be okay! Just be your usual sunshiney self." He comforted.

"Thank's Lukey, I'll keep your words close." 

The clock finally hit 3:00pm, signalling school was over. Doyoung, across the school from Jungwoo, packed his bag up racked with fear. Pulling his airpods out his bag, he gave Jaehyun _the_ look. The, I'm so nervous I'm about to puke look.


End file.
